dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
BR Blues
BR Blues is the fifth episode of the third series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot The engines are pleased to learn that 257 Squadron has now become a permenant fleet member of the Dark Railway. Eustace and 257 decide to keep the details of his purchase between themselves, whilst keeping themselves busy with the express work, with Eustace uncharacteristically helping out with freight services due to his positve mood. Allan, as usual, has a negative view on this, claiming that Eustace and 257 are trying to bring the railway down, which is untrue. Colin and Eddie try to explain to him that the reason Eustace is working freight trains is because he is happy that 257 is living with them now, but Allan continues to grumble. During his grumbling, Colin and Eddie slip away, unnoticed by Allan, who is distracted by arguing trucks. Meanwhile, Raymond is informed by Mr. Dark that he is to be repainted into British Rail's Corporate Blue livery, which he is not very happy about, as he likes his green paint. Raymond also discovers that Dave is under full overhaul. He returns to the line a few days later wearing full BR Blue. Allan, Estace and Ryan comment positively on the new livery, with Ryan even claiming to want to be painted blue. Mr Dark appears, scaring the engines,and informs Ryan that he is also going to be painted blue. Ryan claims he will look like Allan, who is offended by this. Ryan then claims not to like blue, now offending Raymond. Ryan is then forced to go to the works to recieve his new coat of paint. When Ryan arrives home two days later, Allan greets him cheerfully, explaining that he has a fantastic plan for the pair of them. Because the two engines are bored of their jobs, and now look identical, Allan suggests that they swap jobs for a day, claiming nobody would notice. Ryan agrees, and the two engines decide to carry out this plan the next day. The following morning, the two shunters head to their workstations, with Ryan (pretending to be Allan) heading for the Industrial Estate, whilst Allan (pretending to be Ryan) rolls into Merecombe station. However, though both are looking forward to working elsewhere, both have neglected to find out what that day's work orders are from the other! Allan has no clue what he is supposed to do as Station Pilot, whilst Ryan messes up the Industrial Estate, not knowing where anything is supposed to go. Back at Merecombe Station, Allan has placed rakes of coaches in every platform, thinking that this is what this job entails (which it isn't), then goes for a rest. At the Industrial Estate, Brian quickly realizes that Ryan is pretending to be Allan, commenting that he sounds like Ryan, and that the two engines have neglected to change their running numbers, easily identifying them. Eddie wonders where Allan is. Meanwhile, 257 is rolling towards Merecombe with an express, when he spots that all the platforms have coaches in them, meaning his passengers cannot de-train. Whilst Allan moves some coaches out the way, 257 sees Allan's number, and immediately outs him, surprising Allan. Ryan and Allan are reported to Mr Dark by Brian, Eddie and 257. Mr Dark is dissapointed with them due to delays, and asks them to explain themselves. Ryan is quick to blame Allan, who quickly jumps to his own defence. The two diesels explain themselves and apologise. Mr Dark informs them that a repaint is in order, and Ryan assumes he will be repainted back into Green. However, Mr Dark has other ideas, and arranges for Allan to be painted black, so he can tell the difference between them! Allan and Ryan make up their differences, then head off together to clear up the Industrial Estate together. Characters * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Colin * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Ryan * Allan * Mr. Dark * Owen (cameo) * Dave (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Manston Fore * Galen Junction (mentioned) * Gothland Works (mentioned) Trivia *In the scene with the arguing trucks, they begin shouting "Mine!" at each other. This is a reference to the Disney Pixar film, "Finding Nemo", where a similar scene occurs with seagulls. *This is the first time that we see "The Dark Express" headboard fitted to a locomotive (in this case, 257 wears it whilst rolling through Manston Fore). Goofs *Eddie is seen hauling Alcohol Tankers from the Industrial Estate, but there is no brewery at the estate. *Due to the Dark Railway's diesels being privately owned, it is unlikely that BR would order them to be repainted. Episode * BR Blues on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes